


Instead of His Skin

by hedmarryhim



Category: Larry Shippers, One Direction
Genre: Boyfriends, Bravery, Harry falls in love with Louis, High School, I sucks at tags I'm sorry, Love at the first sight, M/M, Popular!Harry, Sad!Louis, Self Harm, hurt!louis, insecure!louis, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, selfharm!louis, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedmarryhim/pseuds/hedmarryhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to save this someone with suicidal mind who writes a lot on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of His Skin

It starts when Harry sits on the back of his History class. His eyes scan the handwritings all over the desk. He thinks it’s a really beautiful handwriting. He amazes by the time he touch the writings with his fingertips. It’s like pouring emotions on his desk, because he feels the sharpness. It’s like writing with a lot of power. Harry frowns tightly as he read _I just want to die._ His heart sinks, because he thinks it’s going to be a beautiful writings such as poetries. But it’s not, and Harry’s smile is fading. It makes sense now.

 

And on the day after tomorrow, Harry doesn’t want to change his seat, he stays on that chair as he reads everything. There’s a another writing with the same handwritings. He reads carefully, _Why I live in this such a cruel world? I just want to leave. Please, let me die._ Harry wants to save this someone, but he has no idea about this.

 

Days pass, it’s like Harry is reading another new stories every time he goes to that class. His chest feels hurt, because this someone doesn’t deserve this.

 

_I’m not beautiful. I’m far from beautiful. I think that’s the answer why people refuse to look at me. It makes me sad that they’re telling me that I’m not good enough even with their locked tight lips. I’ll never be good enough for this world. I should just leave._

His eyes burn with sadness, he feels like he’s connected with this person. It touches his heart even more, he really wants to save him.

 

When Harry hangs out with his friends, he can’t stop thinking about those beautiful handwritings. He speaks calmly to one of his best friends, “Hey, does bullying or whatever they say still exist in this school?”

 

Liam just stares at him, “Why would you even care Haz?” He just laughs and looks up to the populations of their school.

 

“I don’t even know- I just yeah wondering.” Says Harry. Everyone in this school seems happy. They’re laughing and talking to each others, there’s a lot of hugs in his school. Everything seems normal.

 

“Stop thinking about it Haz. You own the world, look you’re the captain after all. You have a lot of friends and everyone loves you. Why on the earth did you think about that? You’re scared that you’ll get hurt?”

 

No, it’s not what Harry thinks. But he doesn’t know what to say, he just ducks his head. “Harry, you have us. You’ll be alright. We got your back man.” Liam smiles.

 

“Thanks.” Harry replies his smile with the similar one.

 

Harry wonders everyone once again, he looks up and starts watching everything. Everything is just normal. Like there’s nothing matters. But Harry doesn’t know that there’s silent tears with razors and blood on the restroom.

 

_There’s nothing left to fight for. I don’t feel anything. I just wish I could finish this already._

Harry wants to find this someone. He wants to help or just being a friend. Harry closes his eyes and sighs. But then he has an idea, after school he will find the schedules and maybe he will find this person.

 

_I know I’m stupid for writing on this, and I know I’m a mess when I realized there’s no space anymore on my skin. It hurts so good. This desk is a better idea. No one will sit here anyway. They said I must to stop, but I asked myself why the world couldn’t stop hating me?_

Harry skips his English class because he wants to wait outside from his history class. He’ll wait and he’ll find this person.

 

But his friends just find him and he misses everything. After Harry talks with Zayn, Niall, and Liam, he finds out that the class is already empty. He fails.

 

_A handgun is too expensive and I can’t afford it. I need a brand new stuff to kill myself. One last thing to do._

Harry’s heart breaks into pieces. This person is thinking about suicide. He can’t focus on History. Because this someone is the only thing he cares.

 

The next day he skips class again. He waits for 15 minutes before the class finishes. The door opens and Harry sees everyone is coming out from the class. Harry notices someone with black sweater even though it’s like 100’c. He’s so small and Harry wants to hug him. He looks sad, and Harry watches as he gets up from the same seat like Harry. He finds this person. He doesn’t even look up, he just watches his steps on the floor.

 

He’s so flawlessly beautiful and Harry smiles faintly. But he doesn’t deserve this. Hell, Harry wants to cuddle with him and tells him that he’s beautiful. He doesn’t even know his name.

 

As he walks pass Harry, the green eyed guy says, “Hey are you alright?”

 

A pair of piercing blue eyes are staring back at him. They are so dull but it’s a wonderful blue. It’s so clear but Harry knows those eyes. His eyes fill with sorrow and tired. He has bags under his eyes and he looks like he’s been crying for hours. He looks terrible, Harry doesn’t want anything but jut hold him all day. Even though he looks awful, Harry still thinks that he’s so beautiful.

 

The blue eyed guy shocks for a while but then he’s smiling beautifully and Harry’s heart melts. “I’m alright. Thanks by the way.”

“Are you sure-“

 

“Hey man! What are you doing?” His friends ruin everything and Harry sees the blue eyes’ smile fades away, he turns to Liam and smiles. “Just chilling.” Harry lies. His heart feels hurt but he doesn’t want to lose his friends.

 

He turns again to say another words to the blue eyed guy but he finds nothing, but an empty hall.

 

Harry fails again, he wants to know this guy even more. He wants to show him how beautiful this world is. He wants to show him the love. He wants to make him feel the love.

 

He skips his class again and he waits for the blue eyed guy but Harry doesn’t see him. It makes Harry worries as hell. He feels like there’s something happens to this guy. Something bad.

 

He just finds another writing

 

_Whoever you are I hope you won’t giving up on life like the way I did. Thank you, I hope this world filled with people like you, so it could be a better place._

_Keep smiling. I love your smile._

_-Louis._

Harry waits everyday for Louis wishing to see him again and he’s willing to show his smile even more, but Harry just finds an empty seat and life is cruel. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kill Louis again, I'm sorry.


End file.
